1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to composite nanostructures, and more particularly to composite nanotapes.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, nanowires with different cross-section shapes have attracted significant research interest. This interest is largely due to the technological potential of the nanowires as unique types of nanoscale building blocks for future optoelectronic devices and systems. Major efforts have been expended on the development of methods for nanowire synthesis, assembly, and property elucidation. The bulk of the previous research, however, is limited to simple binary semiconductors, and very little research has been undertaken to investigate complex systems like superlattice nanowires and ternary compounds. A significant bottleneck in the field of nanowires is the lack of a general approach to the synthesis of nanowire building blocks composed of complex functional materials such as ternary and quaternary systems.
The present invention recognizes the present drawbacks and provides a solution to one or more of the problems associated therewith.